


morning, sunshine

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Morning After, hawkeye squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: After spending the night with Clint, Kate wakes up alone and worries a little, even though she really doesn't need to.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop
Kudos: 18
Collections: Allbingo





	morning, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> written for allbingo's March 2020 Food Fest  
> Prompt: Coffee

The mattress shifts and Kate wakes up -- barely. She's pretty sure she mumbles something unintelligible as someone brushes a kiss along her cheek, but sleep pulls her back under - oblivion. 

It feels like only moments later when she wakes up again. Absolutely and fully this time. This isn't her bed. There isn't a strange moment of confusion or anything like that. Kate knows exactly whose bed it is. Clint's.

Images of the night before dance around in her head: Clint passionately kissing her after they return from a mission. Her kissing him back, then stripping off her shirt before he can rethink his actions. Clint cupping her breasts in his calloused hands; circling her nipples with his tongue. later his tongue lower, yet no less skilled.

Kate opens her eyes. She's alone in the bed, alone in the room. She can hear Lucky pacing outside the door. Did she scare Clint away, out of his own bed? His own apartment? Was he rethinking things or even worse, regretting them? Regretting her? Should she be having doubts? Kate doesn't want to have doubts. She doesn't want to question this, she wants to revel in it. She loves Clint and has for a very long time. She's pretty sure he loves her too, she just wasn't expecting him to get his head out of his ass and do something about it any time soon. He surprised her. 

Kate hears clattering coming from somewhere in the apartment and smiles. He's still here. She shakes her head. Of course, he's still here. She sits up and checks the clock. Quarter to twelve? It's almost noon? Huh, she must have needed the sleep. They'd gotten back from the mission late. It had been a rough one. She'd almost fallen off a four-story building. Clint had seemed particularly rattled by that at the time. Kate isn't really sure why. It isn't as if both of them haven't had their share of near misses and close calls over the years. It's part of the job. Part of being a Hawkeye.

Other than that, the job had gone alright. They managed to catch the bad guys and S.H.I.E.L.D. picked them up and took them wherever they took wayward criminal types. When they got back to the apartment (Kate has been crashing on Clint's couch for the last few weeks) Clint pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. Kate quickly took it to the next level because she was damn sure not letting her chance slip away. 

The door opens and Clint pokes his head in. "Morning, sunshine. You finally up?" There's a lopsided smile on his face and he looks adorably goofy -- and happy. Really happy. He doesn't look like he's having doubts at all. 

Kate smiles back. "I didn't mean to sleep so long -- guess you wore me out." Did she really just say that? She feels her face flush and ducks her head. This is going well.

Lucky pushes past Clint, hops up on the bed and greets her with doggy kisses. "He's been trying to get into the bedroom all morning," Clint explains.

"Oh, my sweet patient boy." She coos at Lucky, scratches under his chin and graciously accepts his slobbery kisses.

"You ready for coffee, Hawkeye?" Clint asks.

"Yes, please. You're the best, Hawkeye." Kate was always ready for coffee.

Clint ducks back out. A few minutes later he returns with two steaming mugs of coffee. Kate takes hers and lets the heat of the cup warm her hands. Clint sits down, leans over and kisses her and all her remaining doubts drift away.


End file.
